Crab
Crabs (Clubpenguinus crabusFile:Club penguinus crabus.png) are one of the creatures that inhabits Club Penguin Island, and are seen quite commonly. They can be seen in the Underground Pool, the games Ice Fishing and Aqua Grabber, along with the Secret Missions 5-11. The most notable of these are Klutzy and Klepto. The crabs in the game Ice Fishing crawl upside down on the ice, while in the water. They try to steal your fishing bait (a worm), by cutting your fishing line. In Club Penguin Island, crabs are found at the Crab Den at the Sea Caves and speak though emojis. Klutzy is also featured in Chapter 2 of Aunt Arctic's adventures. Known crabs Pool Crab There is a crab that could be seen in the Cave through the windows that appear once in a while. This crab broke the glass in the pool, causing the flood and the Water Party 2007. Aqua Grabber Crab In Aqua Grabber's level Soda Seas, there is a secret worm that can be obtained. It can be used to capture Fluffy the Fish and then Fluffy the Fish can be taken to catch a Mullet. The Mullet is released and there is a path where the mullet was. You can go through it and down to find a crab and a large pile of coins that can be picked up. The crab will also try to take the treasure. If you let the crab get all the treasure, he will give you the rare treasure. Klutzy Klutzy is a villainous crab and partner in crime of Herbert P. Bear. He was first seen during Secret of the Fur and has made recurring appearances throughout many of Club Penguin parties and events. Namely: Operation: Puffle and various missions.Seen through the game. Ice Fishing Crabs On the fourth stage of Ice Fishing, Crabs crawl on the "underside" of the ice and creep towards the fishing line to try to cut the line off, so that you lose your bait. They will wait for a few seconds before extending out the claw, so you have time to reel in your rod. Clawdius A scrapped crab villain, which only made a few cameos. Klepto Klepto appears in Puffle Launch as a boss in every 6 levels. It steals the O-Berries in the starter video, causing the game to happen. It also uses an old Aqua Grabber 3000 with a jet pack. It usually attacks your puffles and it is placed near the finish ring. To defeat it, just hit it hard in the bottom and it will fly away until it explodes. Dot also suggested that this could be Klutzy, but was proven false. In the Top Trumps - Club Penguin set, the crab's name was revealed to be Klepto, who could be related to Klutzy. Pirate Crabs Pirate Crabs were crabs that had boarded Rockhopper's shipFile:Beacon Telescope Pirate Part 2014 2.JPG after habituating Swashbuckler Trading Post,Via a note in the Club Penguin Times issue#473. and are currently sailing to Club Penguin Island on the aforementioned pirate's ship. After traveling several weeks on the ship, the pirate crabs eventually came in to close proximity of Club Penguin Island. As a result, they crashed the second Migrator into an unknown obstacle and then proceeded to first invadeFile:Crabs invade the island! .png and then buryingFile:Oh no, me Migrator!.png Rockhopper's treasure with the notion of annoying the pirate; then presumably stealing the luxuries for themselves. Trivia *In July 2007, the window of the Cave was broken by the crab and had a leak, therefore causing a flood. In the end, Club Penguin had a Water Party which drained all the water. *There is an Outdoor Activity which it is about the crabs, the activity is named "Crab Soccer". *There was many crabs in the Secret Tunnel during Operation: Blackout. *Crabs were spotted in The Deep room. *Sometimes, at the Cave, players will see a crab creep by in the windows. *Lots appeared at the Island Adventure Party 2011. Gallery Trick or Treat!.jpg|A crab holding a sign for the Halloween Party 2007 Crab.png|The crab that broke the glass in the Cave before the Water Party 2007 CRAB.png|A crab in the Club Penguin Times' April Fools edition Ice Fishing Crab.png|A crab in Ice Fishing Blue-Crab.gif|A blue crab spotted in Club Penguin during Island Adventure Party 2011 Submarine Party 2008 Crab.png|A crab at the Ski Village, during the Submarine Party Crab Soccer.png|An Outdoor Activity which is titled "Crab Soccer" Island Adventure Party 2011 Cove crab.png|A crab spotted during the Island Adventure Party 2011 Island Adventure Party 2011 Cove blue crab.png|A blue crab spotted during the Island Adventure Party 2011 OldClaudius.jpg|Clawdius Klepto the Crab.png|Klepto Pirates 2014 Pirate Crab Captain.gif|A pirate crab Underwater Crab.png|The crab in The Deep 123k1crab.png|Operation: Blackout crabs picture-236.png|A crab in Aqua Grabber Klutzy15.png|The crab in Aqua Grabber holding a coin Klutzy4.png|Klutzy the Crab Crab Costume from a Player Card.PNG|A Crab Costume Blue Crab Costume.png|A Blue Crab Costume Klutzy Disguise clothing icon ID 4745.png|A Klutzy Disguise See also *Aqua Grabber *Aqua Grabber Sub Pin *Secret Missions References Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Ice Fishing Category:Club Penguin Island